User talk:Pimpernell
Pimpernell, Welcome! Hello, and welcome to NWNWiki. Thank you for your contributions. For help, see Wikipedia help:contents and introduction to Wikipedia, and please read NWNWiki:Manual of style. If you'd like to practice editing, please use the sandbox. I hope you enjoy editing here! By the way, you can sign your name on talk pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, see help:contents, add a question to NWNWiki talk:Community Portal or ask me on my talk page. Again, welcome! -- The Krit (Talk) 01:37, February 17, 2010 Previews FYI: When you edit an article (or talk page), there is a "Preview" button so you can see what your edit will look like before you submit it. --The Krit 16:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Manual of style Please read the manual of style. One of the goals is to keep an encyclopedic tone to articles. Among other things, this means avoiding a conversational tone. So phrases such as "Hiya all" should never appear in an article. Talk pages can be conversational, but articles should be encyclopedic. --The Krit 21:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Templates When marking a page for deletion, use the template as a template ( ), not as a copy ( ). This should avoid some messiness (such as the Waterdhavian Creatures article ending up in the templates category). --The Krit 13:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) *got it! i just saw that on com portal as well :) --Pimpernell 14:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hints and tips I believe the "hints and tips for players" category is intended to be general hints and tips that apply regardless of the module being played. Specifics referring to any of the official campaigns would be out of place there, and would just be in the way for those players (a majority?) that have moved beyond the official campaigns. Tips for something as specific as the Waterdhavian creatures should probably go in the Waterdhavian creature article (once someone creates it). --The Krit 14:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *got it. and yes adding fighting tips on the specific waterdhavian creatures's articles was my intention :) thx --Pimpernell 15:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :*uhm right i misread that. so it should be on the not yet created waterdhavian creatures article. okay. --Pimpernell 15:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture names A misnamed picture does not need to be deleted -- it can simply be moved/renamed. --The Krit 05:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *sorry for that man, i just couldn't find out how to do that. so i thought is was for mods only... i'll see if i can find out how. thx. --Pimpernell 13:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :* You can always request a move on the talk page. ;) (If the option appears for you, it should be in the drop-down list for the "Edit" button -- click the little arrow instead of the word "Edit".) --The Krit 13:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::*yes. not sure if NWNWikia uses different rules but i just found this. it's about "file namespace". As of April 2011 only Wikipedia administrators and file movers can move these pages. --Pimpernell 13:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Create an article to delete it? Why did you create an article (gauntlets of ogre power) containing nothing but the deletion flag? Instead of canceling the edit (or even just navigating to another page without clicking "publish"), you decided it would be fun to make more work for the person handling deletions? --The Krit 12:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *wow... first of all i think you need a holiday. second, i did NOT create it just to be deleted, that would be silly right? no, it was my assumption that once a page was created it could not be cancelled (i think i tried that before otherwise i would have done just that). also, i did explain my actions on the talk page or in the summary (i forgot which). i assume you didn't bother to look there, so i'll just say it again. ''- after creating the page i realized this article could just be added to the already existing gloves page, like i did with the weapons/armor -'' :now, i'm only going to say this one time; stop insulting my intelligence! i know you have a lot on your shoulders but that's no excuse to insult people that are trying to help. yes, i'm not an professional coder and english is not my first language, but i'm doing my best here, whilst trying not to give you extra work. but on the other hand, if you just decided you don't like me, then why not say that? instead of trying to push me into flaming you so you'd have a reason to ban me. i'm happy to stop working here if you want, since it's VERY time consuming and i'm not getting paid for all the hours i put into this... i have a life you know... :so you want me to bug out here or what? --Pimpernell 21:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :* First off, there was no insult to your intelligence. My phrasing might have been negatively influenced by the volume of edits I've been reviewing, but it is an accurate representation of the impression you left by creating a page with nothing but the deletion flag and the edit summary "sorry, no need for this page. going to add it to gloves page (like the weapons)". You created a page with a statement that there is no need for it and with a request for it to be deleted. Regardless of how you intended it to appear, the appearance to everyone else is that you created a page just for it to be deleted. :: If you had tried to cancel a page creation before, then the cancel was successful as there has been no record left of such a thing, only of this case where you did not cancel it. Please go back to whatever you did before to cancel edits. (Well, unless what you used was the "cancel" link that used to be present when editing/creating a page; that is no longer an option because the "cancel" link has disappeared with last week's redesign of the editor page. However, I'll assume that is not what you used since you thought canceling was not an option. And it might have been not present in the "rich text"/"visual" editor, which I never use.) --The Krit 17:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC)